


Верни мне его, или да поможет мне Бог...

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: Продолжение фанфика "Пять раз, когда Тони ловил падающего Питера. И один раз, когда не смог"





	1. Отголоски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give him back to me, or so help me god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488119) by [eva7673](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva7673/pseuds/eva7673). 



— В последний раз повторяю, — Тони откинулся на спинку стула, сжимая пальцами переносицу в попытке унять головную боль, пульсирующую за глазами, — эээ, нет.

— А я в последний раз повторяю, мистер Старк, — Росс посмотрел на него через весь зал, прожигая его взглядом, — _это решать не вам_.

— Мы говорим о моей подписи, — пожал плечами Тони, засовывая руки поглубже в карманы, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимым. Но даже в карманах они продолжали подрагивать от охватившей его ярости, — так что, вроде как, мне.

Они ходят кругами, снова и снова заводя один и тот же спор последние три дня. С тех пор, как у Росса хватило наглости заявиться на Базу, чтобы Тони подписал последнюю редакцию Соглашения. Все эти изменения, внесенные в Соглашение, были просто какой-то шуткой. Но присутствие Росса здесь, на Базе, где Тони едва не потерял больше, чем был готов — нет.  
Если бы Стив не сдержал его, Тони просто забил бы его до смерти. Он был в этом уверен. И он не испытал бы по этому поводу ни капли раскаяния.

Но он этого не сделал. Он только швырнул Соглашение Россу в лицо и отказался — не стесняясь в выражениях, — _когда-либо_ подписывать его, пока Росс стоит у руля.

На следующий день Росс подал в суд.

Раздавшийся над ними голос прервал Росса до того, как тот смог бы ответить — или перепрыгнуть через столы и просто задушить Тони. Учитывая то, какой оттенок приняла его кожа, Тони предположил, что шансы каждого из вариантов примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Мистер Старк…

Тони повернулся на стуле, поднимая взгляд на судью.

— Да, дорогуша.

Судья смерил Тони холодным взглядом.

— Госсекретарь Росс обоснованно поднял вопрос о нарушении контракта: вы официально согласились подписать…

— … я согласился подписать _до того_ , как он попытался убить нас, — перебил Тони пожилого мужчину, вытягиваясь на стуле, чтобы теперь уже полностью сосредоточить свое внимание на судье, — и это согласие было в лучшем случае _предварительное_ , и зависело оно от некоторых поправок, которые мистер Росс до сих пор не внес.

—  _Госсекретарь_ Росс.

Впервые с начала заседания, которое было почти пять часов назад, Тони поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Россом. Ярость, до этого момента тихонько копошащаяся у него в груди, забурлила в венах и начала выливаться наружу. Она пронзила каждый его орган, пробираясь до самых кончиков пальцев рук и ног. Боже, как же у него болели пальцы. Болели, от желания выцарапать глаза стоящему там мужчине и…

— Ненадолго.

Он сказал это негромко — на самом деле, это прозвучало тише, чем что-либо из того, что Тони говорил до этого самого момента, — но слово эхом прокатились по комнате. Казалось, оно отскочило от каждой стены и тяжело повисло в воздухе. На мгновение ни один из сотни человек, находящихся в комнате, не смел шевельнуться.

Росс пришел в себя первым.

— Ты упомянул свое согласие — единственное, что защищает _тебя_ от участи быть объявленным врагом государства наряду с остальными преступниками, которых ты у себя приютил! — закричал он через всю комнату, вскакивая на ноги, несмотря на предупреждение своего советника, и вена на его лбу пульсировала в такт каждому слову.

— По твоей просьбе! — прогремел Тони, в свою очередь поднимаясь на ноги, отбрасывая стул (вместе с жалкими попытками казаться невозмутимым), — и по просьбе конгресса! — повернулся он к судье, — и для протокола — _еще раз_ , — я не отказываюсь подписывать Соглашение. Как только правки, утвержденные ООН и предоставляющие мне и моей команде хотя бы основные человеческие права, будут внесены — и меня они удовлетворят, — я все подпишу, — сказал он, и его голос едва смог заглушить презрительный смешок Росса. Тони снова перевел взгляд на Росса, и ему в очередной раз пришлось давить в себе почти тошнотворное желание перепрыгнуть через разделяющие их столы и забить этого человека первым, что попадется под руку. — Я говорю, что я _никогда_ не подпишу этот документ — вне зависимости от того, сколько правок будет внесено, — пока его имя имеет к Соглашению хоть какое-то отношение.

Росс развернулся к судье: его лицо запылало яркими красками, пока он пытался из последних сил поддерживать намеки на приличие, что у него еще остались.

— Вот это — прямо сейчас — это просто вопиющее нарушение контракта…

Тони перебил его до того, как он успел бы по-настоящему завестись — он уже слышал достаточно. С него кончено. Хватит.

— Если ты хочешь поговорить _о нарушении контракта_  — ты отправил армию к нашему порогу! — прорычал Тони, и шепотки, в последние несколько минут охватившие всю толпу, тут же смолкли. Даже судья не проронил ни звука. Но Тони едва заметил все это. Его взгляд не отрывался от Росса, но стоило ему начать — и фигура мужчины расплылась, а на ее месте появилось маленькое тело, лежащее лицом вниз на берегу. Это зрелище, даже два месяца спустя, грозило повалить Тони на колени. — Ты атаковал _нас_ , пытаясь вызвать у нас ответную реакцию, которая дала бы тебе возможность протолкнуть Соглашение в первоначальном виде и получить над нами полную власть!

Маленькое тело исчезло, и перед глазами Тони снова появился Росс. Отвращение, тяжелое и _тягучее_ , поселилось у Тони в груди. Оно было настолько плотным, что на мгновение Тони показалось, что он сейчас задохнётся.

— Что ж, поздравляю, мистер Росс, вы получили свою ответную реакцию, — рев Тони почти угас, поглощенный этим комком отвращения в его груди, которое, казалось, могло заглотить его. Целиком. Дальнейшие его слова были не громче шепота — но в зале суда царила тишина. Каждое ухо в этом помещении настроилось на Тони. — И она тебя _уничтожит_.

Теперь трясло уже Росса: его собственная ярость грозила вырваться наружу.

— Это угроза?! — прогорланил он через весь зал. Он сделал шаг в сторону Тони, но несколько его офицеров, которых вызвали для дачи показаний, дернули его назад. Взгляд Росса ни на мгновение не сходил с лица Тони. —  _Это угроза?!_

Тони тоже потянулся вперед — и вспышки камер внезапно стали ему совершенно безразличны. Он убьет его. Он забьет этого человека до смерти _голыми руками_ , прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, и он покончит с…

Что-то вцепилось в Тони, удерживая его на месте. Тони попытался вырваться: ему необходимо добраться до Росса. Необходимо почувствовать, как _тот истечет кровью_ …

— Тони… _Тони_ , — сквозь слепую ярость Тони прорвался чей-то голос. Руки, вцепившиеся в лацканы его костюма, грубо его встряхнули. Мгновение спустя его зрение прояснилось и перед глазами появился Роуди. Он перегнулся через поручень, отделявший толпу от участников процесса, удерживая Тони на месте стальными пальцами, — спокойнее, — прошипел он, и его лицо оказалось буквально в дюймах от лица Тони. — Ты должен сделать вдох.

Тони послушался — и его легкие тут же перестали болезненно ныть. Боже, как же это приятно. Черт, сколько он не дышал? Роуди потянул Тони ближе к разделяющей их ограде, не давая ему оглянуться на Росса.

— Спокойнее, Тони, — повторил он, пристально наблюдая за тем, как тот делает еще несколько глубоких вдохов.

На том конце зала Росс, в свою очередь, выслушивал аналогичные наставления не только от окруживших его офицеров, но и от своего советника, и даже судьи. Он продолжал кричать, бешено размахивая руками, несмотря на попытки его товарищей успокоить его.

—… это была _угроза?!_ Он не может…

— А должна быть? — рев Тони заглушил его возмущенные вопли. Взгляд мужчины тотчас же снова сосредоточился на нем. Роуди, очевидно удостоверившись, что Тони уже не собирается рваться на другой конец зала, отпустил его, и оба они повернулись, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Россу, — разве ты нам не угрожал? Не угрожал нашим жизням? — спросил Тони, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать свой голос под контролем — стараясь сдержать себя под контролем. Он не позволит Россу победить. Он _не_ позволит Россу победить…

— Как я уже заявлял, я не причастен к этому злополучному нападению на Базу… — рявкнул Росс, торопливо переводя взгляд с Тони на судью. Тем лучше. Тони не представлял, что он сделал бы, если бы этому человеку хватило наглости солгать ему прямо в лицо.

— У нас есть улики, доказывающие, что за взломом стояли твои люди. Заявления свидетелей, особое снаряжение, которое было найдено на Базе. Да Бога ради, даже сами солдаты _подтвердили_ это! — сказал Тони, снова повышая голос. Рука Роуди опустилась на спину Тони, прямо над левой лопаткой — там, где никто из присутствующих не мог этого заметить. Она никак не сдерживала и не ограничивала, она просто была там. Якорем, удерживающим его в этом зале, а не _на том проклятом озере_ …

— Мои люди действовали по собственной воле! — голос Росса эхом прогремел по всему помещению, — это вопиющее нарушение моего доверия… и их прав, — сказал он, окидывая взглядом толпу за своей спиной, прежде чем снова повернуться к Тони. — Это заявление было получено под _давлением_.

— _Давлением?!_  — фыркнул Тони. — Да каким давлением? Мы спросили — он ответил.

— Если бы посреди поля боя надо мной возвышался кто-то вроде Стива Роджерса и требовал ответы, я бы тоже сказал ему все, что он пожелает услышать, — съехидничал Росс.

Эти слова попали точно в цель.

Росс снова начал что-то вещать — выкрикивая прямо судье в лицо, — но Тони уже его не слышал. Достаточно.

— … Это было не поле боя, — перебил Тони Росса. Его голос был тих, но каким-то образом он умудрился перекрыть оглушительный возгласы Росса. В зале суда в очередной раз наступило молчание. Даже Росс повернулся посмотреть на него, и в его ослепленные яростью глаза просочилось замешательство. Тони силой заставил себя отвести от мужчины взгляд. Он больше не мог смотреть на него. Это больно. Слишком больно. Только мысль о том, что его действия чуть _не стоили_ ему… — Это был _дом_.

Никто из присутствующих в зале не шелохнулся после этих слов. Никто, кроме Тони.

Он отодвинулся от руки Роуди, поворачиваясь спиной к судье и Россу, чтобы посмотреть на толпу. Это было закрытое заседание — и все равно в ответ на него уставились сотни глаз, а камеры из всех уголков зала транслировали каждое его слово на весь мир. Все эти несколько часов, что они с Россом и судьей вели ожесточенные споры, он ощущал их присутствие у себя за плечом, но ни разу не удостоил их своим вниманием. Их лица были бледны и напряжены, и все их внимание полностью сконцентрировано на Тони.

— Мы совершали ошибки, — начал Тони, по очереди вглядываясь в их лица, в каждое лицо, — мы первыми готовы это признать. Но мы совершали их, потому что в то время мы думали, что у нас не было другого выхода, — толпа пристально, без единого звука, наблюдала за Тони. Даже Роуди, который прислонился к разделявшей их ограде, словно он никак не мог решить, стоит ли ему перепрыгнуть через нее и остановить Тони до того, как тот сделает что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет. Но он не сделал этого. И Тони не остановился.

— Наши поступки стоили жизни тысячам, и мы знаем об этом — мы живем с этим знанием, как можем, — но мы сделали это, чтобы спасти _миллиарды_ , — голос Тони пронесся над толпой. — Я не говорю, что мы принимали верные решения. Когда случился Нью-Йорк, нас было всего шесть человек — ну, пять человек и один бог, — и мы принимали решения, которые только _нам_ казались верными, но в этом-то и суть! — Тони махнул рукой себе за спину. Туда, где на столе судьи лежала последняя версия Соглашения. Не подписанная.

— В том, что когда с неба падают пришельцы, _нельзя_ отдавать все решения в руки шести человек — шести человек, которые обычно немного заняты тем, что пытаются увернуться от пуль или другого оружия и придумать план, как выжить в ближайшие несколько минут и убедиться, что остальные сделают то же самое. _Вот это_ … — Тони выскользнул из-за стола, за которым проторчал уже несколько часов, и промаршировал к Соглашению, хватая его с трибуны и удерживая так, чтобы все присутствующие увидели его, — это связывает нас вместе: наше лучшее оружие, наших лучший бойцов, наши лучшие умы –работают все вместе, чтобы защитить нас. Потому что мы не в безопасности, — прорычал он. В ответ на него уставились побелевшие лица.

 — Мы не в безопасности, — пробормотал он, кидая на Соглашение последний взгляд, прежде чем отбросить его на стол. Весь зал подпрыгнул от громкого хлопка, — мы не знаем, что находится там, — сказал он, указывая рукой на крышу — и необъятные просторы вселенной над ней, — но рано или поздно оно придет сюда, — продолжил он. Бледные лица присутствующих стали еще белее. — Мы нужны вам — а _вы_ нужны нам. Мы не сможем справиться в одиночку. Никто не сможет. — Тони тяжело вздохнул.

— Но вот он нам не нужен, — махнул он рукой на Росса. Тот издал какой-то звук, словно собираясь сказать что-то, но Тони пресек его попытку, — тот, кто хочет лишить нас наших прав, и нацепить на нас поводок, чтобы использовать нас для своих собственных нужд, — прошипел Тони. — И не только нас — потому что под это попадаем не только мы. Это и некоторые из вас. И дети некоторых из вас.

Тони на мгновение сделал паузу, позволяя словам задеть каждого за живое, потому что лично ему они попали прямо в гребаную душу.

— Они заберут любого, кто хоть немного отличается, — пробормотал он, и не успел он сделать хоть что-то, чтобы предотвратить это, перед глазами снова появилось это хрупкое, сломанное тело, лежащее в воде. Его следующий вдох едва не удушил его. И образ юного тела отказывался его покидать.

— Это может быть подросток из соседнего квартала — просто ребенок, которому было даровано что-то особенное, но вместо того, чтобы использовать это для того, чтобы пробиться в футбольную команду или красоваться перед девчонками, он выходит на улицы и пытается помочь, — слова сорвались с губ Тони до того, как он успел обдумать их. — Он никому ничего не должен. Он ничего не просит взамен. Он просто пытается помочь — потому что считает, что так будет правильно.

Слишком много воспоминаний захлестнули его с головой: все, одновременно. Каждая встреча. Каждая доверчивая улыбка, кивок. Каждый чертов раз, когда Тони просил его _держаться подальше_. Остаться в безопасности — послушаться хотя бы один _гребаный_ раз…

— Потому что, когда люди, которые могут что-то сделать, этого _не делают_ , и случается что-то плохое — это происходит из-за них, — Тони на мгновение замолчал. Никто не произнес ни звука. Тони тяжело вздохнул и, кивнув, понял руку, указывая пальцем на Росса. — Росс заберет нас, если вы ему позволите, он заберет этого ребенка — ребенка, который всего лишь пытается поступать правильно, — эти слова буквально пожирали его изнутри, — он заберет вас и ваших детей. Он посадит их на цепь, если решит, что они будут ему полезны, или он избавится от них, если это окажется не так. _Это_ , — Тони махнул рукой на Соглашение, лежащее напротив него на столе, — в каком виде оно сейчас — это не единство. Это диктатура — и он командует парадом, — сказал Тони, кивком головы указывая на Росса.

— Нет, — Тони покачал головой, — нет, — пробормотал он, окидывая замершую толпу последним взглядом. — Либо он — либо мы.

Ответом на его слова была гробовая тишина. Она словно накрыла зал суда туманом, обволакивая каждого присутствующего в комнате.

И снова первым пришел в себя Росс.

— Ты не можешь заявлять подобное… — сказал он. Голос его был резким, но ровным. Его взгляд ни на мгновение не отрывался от лица Тони во время его речи — не отвел он его и сейчас. Его глаза прожигали Тони насквозь, словно он пытался выпотрошить его душу, даже не прикасаясь к нему. Но Тони отказывался даже думать о том, насколько иронично то, что этот человек однажды уже почти сделал это — и сам не знал об этом.

— Только что заявил, — бросил Тони через плечо, огибая свой стол и эффектно опускаясь на плисовый стул, — либо ты — либо мы. — Тони вскинул руки, картинно пожимая плечами. — Ой, ты смотри, я опять это сказал.

— _Старк_ …

— … Я думаю, что на этом мы на сегодня прервемся. Продолжим завтра, — прогрохотал голос судьи на весь зал, не давая Россу завести очередной скандал. Он смерил обе стороны строгим взглядом, — убирайтесь отсюда, сейчас же, — прорычал он, ударяя молотком сильнее, чем это было необходимо, — пока я не выкинул вас обоих из моего зала.

В то же мгновение помещение наполнилось шумом. Толпа вскочила на ноги. Они кричали на судью, друг на друга: журналисты выкрикивали свои вопросы, а зрители требовали ответы.

Тони тотчас же выпрыгнул из-за стола и повернулся лицом к Роуди, намереваясь _свалить отсюда_ , но не успел он начать пробираться сквозь толпу, собравшуюся у перегородки, рядом с ним возник Росс. Он грубо схватил Тони за руку и резко дернул его на себя.

Его слова были тихими — слишком тихими, чтобы кто-то мог их подслушать, — но от них по позвоночнику Тони расползлось какое-то омерзительно чувство.

— Я вижу, что все это — пустые слова и игра на публику, Старк, но…

— Это не игра, — прошипел Тони, вырывая свою руку из его хватки и разворачиваясь к Россу всем телом. Казалось, некоторые присутствующие заметили их — и теперь сосредоточенно наблюдали за ними, — но большая часть зрителей все еще кричали на кого-то. Тони подвинулся к нему поближе, замирая буквально в дюймах от Росса, — ты едва не забрал у меня кое-что, что был бы просто не в силах вернуть, — пробормотал Тони, — это не игра. Это не рассуждения, и не переговоры, — голос Тони стал ниже, и эта выгрызающая его изнутри потребность протянуть руки и _разорвать_ этого человека на куски возвратилась вновь, — еще когда ты в первый раз пришел ко мне с этим Соглашением, я предупредил тебя, что, если ты перейдешь мне дорогу — я тебя _уничтожу_ , — Тони ласково похлопал рукой по накрахмаленному пиджаку Росса. — Это будет твоим концом, Росс.

— Ты не _сможешь_ сделать это…

— Ты _сам_ сделал это, Росс, — язвительно перебил его Тони, — сам навлек это на себя, когда пришел _в мой дом_ , — Тони сделал паузу, чтобы окинуть взглядом толпу и взять себя в руки. Когда он продолжил говорить, он уже не смотрел на Росса: вместо этого его взгляд пробегался по толпе, а сам он махал знакомым лицам или показывал свой фирменный «знак мира», когда камеры направляли на него свои объективы. Его слова, однако, были холодными и сухими, — ты должен быть благодарен: если бы та ночь закончилась по-другому — нас с тобой сейчас здесь бы не было, — сказал он, стараясь оставить эти слова вне досягаемости чужих ушей, но достаточно громко, чтобы Росс расслышал каждое, — мы были бы где-то в другом месте. Наедине, — он на краткое мгновение вскинул на Росса взгляд. — И оттуда ты бы уже не ушел.

________________________________________

_Либо он, либо мы_.

Слова Тони эхом звучали из динамиков телефона, который Питер сжимал под партой. Нед с жадностью смотрел через его плечо — и никто из них не обращал внимания на их учителя испанского, которая все еще что-то быстро выговаривала на испанском застывшему перед всем классом Флэшу.

— Это самая крутая речь _в мире_ , — прошептал Нед, круглыми глазами наблюдая за тем, как Тони покидает зал суда в сопровождении толпы репортеров. Питер не мог не согласиться с этим. С высоко поднятой головой и своей фирменной ухмылкой на губах — Тони явно чувствовал себя в своей стихии. Даже в окружении сотен людей, толпящихся вокруг него, орущих и выкрикивающих что-то, пока он проталкивался через них, он выглядел неприкасаемым.

Что-то глубоко внутри Питера рухнуло при взгляде на этого человека.

— Угу, — пробормотал он, блокируя телефон и отточенным движением запихивая его в карман, когда их учитель начала ходить меж рядов.

— Это было шикарно, — улыбнулся Нед, наклоняясь к Питеру, как только учитель прошел мимо них. — Он просто _уел его_.

Питер кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от тетради, но на самом деле, совершенно не замечая различные формы глаголов, над которыми он, предположительно, должен был работать.

— Угу.

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Нед, очевидно пытаясь говорить по тише, что у него совершенно не получалось. Переполняющий его восторг изливался с каждым его словом. Питер не просил его понизить голос. Его намерение сделать что-то еще, кроме как слепо пялиться на белый лист, совершенно иссякло. — В смысле, остальные Мстители собираются вернуться на Базу? Или они снова пустятся в бега? — Нед, вцепился в руку Питера, охваченный внезапным приступом тревоги. —  _Ты тоже_ пустишься в бега?

— Что? — это окончательно вырвало Питера из задумчивости, — нет, Нед, — он слабо пожал плечами. — И я не знаю.

Нед недоуменно захлопал глазами.

— В смысле?

— Я не знаю, — повторил Питер, наклоняясь ниже над столом. Пытаясь заставить свой мозг сосредоточиться на задании — безуспешно. — Я не разговаривал с ними после того, как это случилось.

— Но как же мистер Старк? — спросил Нед, опуская глаза на свою тетрадь, когда их учитель снова прошла мимо, кинув на них недовольный взгляд. — Он-то точно знает, что происходит.

Внутренности Питера скрутило.

— Скорее всего, — пробормотал он. Нед посмотрел на него — его слух был не настолько тонким, чтобы расслышать слова Питера, — с ним я тоже не разговаривал, — сказал Питер чуть громче.

— Что? — ахнул Нед, скривившись в замешательстве. —  _Почему?_

Питер попытался снова пожать плечами, но от движения его плечи напряглись, посылая вспышку боли вдоль позвоночника.

— Я звонил, но… он просто… — Питер осекся, качая головой, в надежде, что это выглядело непринужденно. Судя по морщине, залегшей меж бровей Неда, с этим он тоже не справился. — Он не перезвонил.

— Может, стоит позвонить еще раз? — предложил Нед. — Он ведь очень занятой, должно быть, он просто забыл…

— … Я _звонил_ еще раз, — огрызнулся Питер — и немедленно пожалел об этом. Брови Неда взлетели к волосам. Питер тяжело вздохнул, опуская взгляд на ручку, которую он теребил на коленях. — Я звонил ему раз десять. И Хэппи тоже, — сказал он, — звонил в Старк Индастриз и его персональным ассистентам — всем троим — и _ничего_. — Он с силой швырнул ручку на стол. Та отскочила от деревянной поверхности, пролетела через всю комнату и, с громким стуком ударившись о стену у двери, разлетелась на кусочки, разбрызгивая синие чернила на белую краску. Все резко подняли головы, и комната погрузилась в молчание.

— Кто ее бросил?!

Питер и Нед торопливо втянули головы в плечи.

Их учитель испанского промаршировала через весь кабинет к ребятам, сидящим ближе всех к теперь синей стене. Питер дождался, когда она начнет кричать, прежде чем заговорить вновь.

— Он меня избегает.

Лицо Неда поникло — весь его восторг словно испарился.

— Но почему?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Питер, но его сердце не верило в собственные слова. — Я не знаю.

Что-то неприятное подсказывало ему, что он _отлично_ знал, почему Тони не отвечает на его звонки.

Нед еще несколько секунд изучал его взглядом, прежде чем наклониться к нему поближе и подтолкнуть его плечом, одаривая его широкой улыбкой.

— Идёшь сегодня в патруль?

Взгляд Питера снова опустился на тетрадь.

— Возможно.

— Возможно?

— Да, — сказал Питер, намереваясь снова вернуться к заданию, и только в этот момент понимая, что теперь у него нет ручки. И запасной тоже. Он расстроенно оттолкнул от себя тетрадь, пробегаясь пальцами по волосам, а затем — по лицу. Боже. Как же он устал. — У меня куча домашки по истории, и в пятницу тест по физике, так что… сам понимаешь.

Нед медленно кивнул.

— Ну, я сегодня дома, так что, если я понадоблюсь — просто позвони и я подключусь, — сказал он, снова переполненный энтузиазмом. Питер просто не мог найти в себе сил осадить его, несмотря на то, насколько несчастным он себя ощущал. — Я недавно раздобыл этот крутой винтажный полицейский сканер, и я только что закончил его настраивать, так что мы в полной готовности.

Питер кивнул, изо всех сил стараясь растянуть губы в улыбке. И снова безуспешно.

— Круто.


	2. Звонок

Было что-то особенное в Нью-Йорке, на который смотришь вверх тормашками. Что-то, что Питер до сих пор — не важно, сколько раз он свисал над ним вниз головой, — не мог понять. Здания всегда выглядели так, словно они вырывались из земли с единственной целью: вцепиться когтями в небо под ними. Время от времени они царапали серебристые пики на горизонте, но в целом никогда не касались бесконечной черной пропасти.

И люди были другими. И не было в таком мире никаких мотивов. Никакого смысла. Только отчаянная необходимость удержаться и не упасть.

В левом ухе Питера раздался тихий скрежет.

— Навигатор Человеку-пауку, — ворвался через коммуникатор голос. — Как слышно, Человек-паук?

Тихонько фыркнув, Питер осторожно начал выпутываться из паутины, на которой он свисал с самого высокого уступа, который он только смог найти на 47-й.

—  _Человек-паук?!_

— Угу… слышу я, Нед.

В коммуникаторе раздался задушенный вздох.

—  _Чувак_ , — прошипел Нед, — кодовое имя! Давай же.

— Ты же в курсе, что только мистер Старк слушает этот канал? — сказал Питер, зевая на последних словах. — Он отлично знает, кто ты.

— Так, я пропущу часть о том, что Тони Старк _действительно_ знает, кто я — потому что это слишком шикарно, чтобы переварить это прямо сейчас, — протараторил Нед, его голос время от времени прерывался помехами. Нед установил у себя микрофон, который они нашли в комиссионке на 29-й, вот только звук в нем был в лучшем случае скрипучим. Однако Питер вынужден был признать, что это даже успокаивало. За последние несколько недель голосу Неда, постоянно присутствующему в его ухе, удалось ослабить комок нервов, поселившийся в его груди после атаки на Базу. По крайней мере, слегка. Питер не мог отрицать тот факт, что комок этот так никуда и не делся. И даже продолжал расти.

— Но кодовые имена — это так круто! — снова раздался в коммуникаторе голос Неда. — А вдруг какой-нибудь чувак хакнет твой сервер и начнет нас подслушивать?

Питер искренне рассмеялся — чем удивил даже самого себя.

— Типа тебя что ли?

—  _Именно!_  — воскликнул Нед, и только после этого до него дошел смысл вопроса, — стоп… нет, — протрещал коммуникатор. Питер подтянулся на крышу и окинул взглядом город.

Сегодня была тихая ночь. Ну, насколько такое возможно в Квинсе. Он уже предотвратил драку в метро, поймал карманника, помог девушке отыскать свой телефон — который она оставила в китайском ресторанчике в Миддл Вилладж. Это было даже круто. За это она угостила его пончиками.

Из-под маски снова прозвучал голос Неда.

— Что с тобой происходит? — спросил он. — Ты последние минут тридцать вообще не шевелился.

— Я знаю. Просто устал, — сказал Питер, приподнимаясь на цыпочки и вытягивая руки за спину до хруста в плечах, — мистер Причард заставил прийти сегодня в шесть утра, чтобы я сдал ему тест по математике, который пропустил на прошлой неделе, — он осторожно потряс руками и ногами.

— Фуу.

— Угу.

Питер подобрался к краю здания, сканируя взглядом видимую часть Саннисайда — на которой не смог обнаружить ничего интересного. Сегодня был вторник, время приближалось к полуночи, и даже в городе (и его округе), который никогда не спал, люди предпочитали ни с кем не встречаться и проводить время дома в такой не самый разумный час. Из бара на углу 45-й и Гринпоинт высыпала пара человек, а вдалеке, в небольшом парке в квартале отсюда был слышен характерный стук баскетбольного мяча и восторженные возгласы, но в остальном улицы были пустынны.

— Ну, по сканеру ничего особенно интересного, — голос Неда эхом прогрохотал из маски. — Хватит на сегодня?

— Уф, — фыркнул Питер, покачав головой из стороны в сторону чтобы немного размять напряженные мышцы. Ооой. Пора прекращать спать на паутине. — Еще двадцать минут и пойду домой.

С этими словами, он вернул маску на голову, вытянул в стороны руки, в последней попытке растянуть мышцы спины, и спрыгнул с крыши.

Где был встречен потоком холодного воздуха и всепоглощающим ощущением свободы.  
Он выпустил паутину на здание напротив и пронесся по ней через весь квартал до 46-й, продолжая двигаться вдоль темной улицы. Пересекая квартал за кварталом, время от времени он приземлялся на стены зданий, окидывая взглядом одиноких прохожих. Никому из них не требовалась его помощь, так что он продолжал свой путь к 48-й улице и находящемуся сразу за ней кладбищу.

Голос Неда раздался в коммуникаторе. Снова.

— Мистер Старк действительно слушает нас?

Питер выстрелил паутиной в особенно высокий особняк из бурого песчаника и перелетел через него, оказываясь на 49-й.

— Я не знаю, — признался он, делая паузу на крыше одного из зданий, возвышающихся над кладбищем. — Он говорил, что не слушает — но иногда он вдруг выдавал что-то такое, о чем, я клянусь, он мог бы узнать, только если бы слушал, и…

Питер прервался.

Прямо под ним к воротам кладбища подъехал черный седан — что само по себе было не так уж подозрительно, — но Питер замолчал, наблюдая за мужчиной, который выбрался с водительского сиденья и вышел на тротуар. Было темно, а вокруг шеи мужчины был замотан шарф, скрывающий заодно и половину его лица, но Питер все равно смог разглядеть его — даже находясь на противоположной улице. У него были коротко подстриженные волосы: с одной стороны, это была классическая армейская стрижка, но с другой стороны он выглядел так, словно его в спешке побрили врачи для какой-то операции, а волосы потом так и не выросли. Вся левая половина его головы была покрыта шрамами. Они хаотично извивались на голой коже: некоторые уходили вглубь, под волосы, которые смогли отрасти, в то время как другие спускались по лицу. Один из них полностью прочерчивал его щеку.

Его внешность немного пугала — но Питер застыл не поэтому.

Нет. Питер _знал_ его.

Только он не был уверен откуда.

Но он уже видел это лицо — это он знал наверняка. Такое не так-то просто забыть. Он просто не мог вспомнить.

Но вот что он точно осознавал, так это то, что при взгляде на мужчину у него повилось покалывание в шее. И это не из-за напряжения. В груди Питера начало нарастать беспокойство.

-… что?! — вернулся в коммуникаторе голос Неда. — Что случилось?

— Не уверен, — пробормотал Питер. На его глазах мужчина обернулся, осмотревшись вокруг, а затем направился к воротам кладбища, исчезая внутри.

Не секунды не сомневаясь, Питер последовал за ним.

-… что ты нашел?!

— Я не _знаю… тссс_ … — прошипел Питер, перепрыгивая через ограду и приземляясь за огромным надгробием, где он сделал паузу, продолжая наблюдать за тем, как мужчина шагает вдоль дорожки все дальше в чащу леса из могильных камней.

Питер последовал за ним вглубь кладбища, скрываясь за деревьями и большими надгробиями всякий раз, когда тот оборачивался. Что случалось довольно часто. Он заметно нервничал — это было очевидно, — но Питер, сколько бы раз он ни отважился взглянуть на этого человека, никак не мог его узнать.

—  _Кто_ же ты? — пробормотал Питер, скорее просто размышляя вслух, но голос Неда немедленно снова возник в коммуникаторе.

— Кто?! — спросил он, на заднем плане раздался яростный стук пальцев по клавиатуре. — Если ты его разглядел, я могу взломать канал и найти…

И в это мгновение все встало на свои места.

— Росс.

Слово соскользнуло с губ Питера как мольба — что-то между ужасом и осознанием.

—  _Что?!_  — прогремел голос Неда. Из-за резкого звука, треск в ухе стал в сотни раз хуже.

— Вот где я его видел, — прошептал Питер, приближаясь к мужчине, который все так же направлялся в дальнюю часть кладбища. — Он был на суде.

Питер — несмотря на отчаянные попытки казаться равнодушным, — просмотрел запись каждого судебного заседания. Каждую минуту. И все интервью. И вообще каждое появление Росса или Тони на публике после нападения на базу: начиная от походов за кофе и далее.

В последние пару месяцев это была единственная возможность увидеть Тони.

Сначала, в первые несколько дней после нападения, Тони не оставлял его ни на мгновение. Буквально. Каждый раз, когда Питер просыпался — а в то время он спал _очень_ много, поскольку каждый дюйм его тела болел и изнывал от усталости — он был там: работал над чем-то, или спал, или просто наблюдал за Питером, словно тот может исчезнуть в любую секунду. Это слегка сбивало с толку.

А затем поднялась тема его «смерти» — и это сбивало с толку _еще_ больше.

Что касается подробностей, то Питер, на самом деле, мало что знал о событиях той ночи. Он не помнил ничего из того, что случилось сразу после нападения на базу, а Тони отказывался посвящать его в детали.

_Ты спикировал в озеро — нахлебался воды — а затем мы с Роуди вытащили тебя и все исправили._

Эти слова ничего не прояснили, но как бы он ни настаивал, ни Тони, ни Роуди не пожелали добавить к этому еще хоть что-нибудь.

Два дня спустя после того, как доктора заявили, что «все в порядке» — два дня, в течение которых Тони удерживал его в Башне Старка под постоянным наблюдением специалистов, пока они _окончательно не убедились_ , что с ним действительно все хорошо, — Питеру разрешили вернуться к Мэй, которая, казалось, достигла совершенно нового уровня беспокойства, когда дело касалось Человека-паука, и Тони, похоже, всецело ее поддерживал.

Первые пару дней это не сильно беспокоило Питера. Дома было даже мило. Мэй нависала над ним как ястреб, но по сравнению с _постоянным_ желанием Тони куда-то переезжать, дома с Мэй он впервые смог нормально расслабиться. И едва он сделал это, понимание обрушилось на него как тонна кирпичей.

Он умер.

Он знал не очень много — но в этом он был уверен наверняка. Он умер. Доктора показывали ему рентген грудной клетки, обращая внимания на отделы легких, где успела скопиться жидкость, когда он захлебнулся, и на ребра, к которым нужно проявлять особое внимание — поскольку некоторые из них были сломаны, когда его возвращали к жизни.

Питер до конца не понимал, что теперь ему делать с этой информацией. Поэтому он отодвинул все воспоминания об этом в коробку, к которой он не решался прикасаться. Коробку, которая только наполнялась содержимым и которую становилось все сложнее удерживать закрытой, пока Тони продолжал его избегать.

Ему всего лишь нужны были _ответы_. Он просто хотел узнать, что произошло. Почему?!

Он хотел знать, почему Тони игнорировал его звонки… понять, что Питер сделал не так.

— О _боже_! — проскрипел Нед. — Он один из тех, кто _напал на тебя_?!

Питер рискнул взглянуть на мужчину еще раз.

— Нет, — сказал он, перекатываясь через большой надгробный камень и укрываясь за другим, — нет, я так не думаю, — мужчина сошел с тропинки, начиная петлять по лабиринту надгробий, — я думаю, что он кто-то вроде ассистента Росса, — мужчина остановился у очень старого на вид надгробия. Питер замер недалеко от него, скрываясь за огромным каменным ангелом. — Ну или какой там военный эквивалент ассистента.

— Киллер, — прошипел Нед не раздумывая. На мгновение они оба замолчали. — Что он делает сейчас?

Питер кинул быстрый взгляд на мужчину.

— … Ждет.

— Ждет чег…

Неожиданное движение справа от Питера заставило его укрыться глубже за ангелом.

— Вот _блин_ …

К ним направлялся другой мужчина. Но этот вел себя совсем по-другому. Там, где первый широким, внушающим ужас шагом маршировал через кладбище, этот легкой походкой брел меж могил. Если бы он был более расслабленным, Питер был уверен, что он начал бы насвистывать.

— Что?! — кричал задушенный голос Неда ему в ухо, — что там? Что происходит?! Я ничего не вижу, — раздался оглушительный _дзынь_  — знакомый звук появления сообщения об ошибке. —  _Гребаный компьютер_ …

—  _Тсссс,_  — прошипел Питер, поскольку именно в этот момент новоприбывший как раз проходил мимо ангела, за которым он скрывался. Однако ему не стоило переживать. Тот миновал ангела, не одарив его даже взглядом.

— Ты рано, — обратился он к первому мужчине, останавливаясь в нескольких метрах от него и небрежно прислоняясь к надгробию, — мы только что разгрузили посылку, — он кивком головы указал в том направлении откуда пришел. Питер кинул взгляд в ту же сторону.

Там по темному кладбищу шли четверо мужчин — удерживая гроб на своих плечах.

Голос Неда снова ворвался в коммуникатор.

— Если они собираются вытаскивать оттуда труп, я _на сто процентов_ уверен, что меня вырвет…

Питер уже даже не пытался шикнуть на него. Его внимание было целиком поглощено мужчинами перед ним.

— Никаких проблем с доставкой? — спросил человек Росса. У него был скрипучий, болезненный голос. Словно кто-то вырвал его голосовые связки, привязал их к машине, протащил их несколько миль по дороге, а затем запихнул обратно.

— Ох, нет, — хихикнул второй. Теперь, когда он находился напротив, Питер смог разглядеть его лицо. Он был полной противоположностью первого. В то время как ассистент Росса был весь покрыт шрамами и заметно сутулился, второй был высок и привлекателен. Все в нем — он накрахмаленного воротничка до туфель за тысячу баксов — кричало о том, что у него не было недостатка в деньгах или обаянии — в равной мере. — Благодаря тому, чем мы ее накачали — она спала мертвым сном.

Губы второго мужчины изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

Взгляд Питера снова метнулся к гробу, который как раз приближался к его укрытию.

— Кажется, там кто-то живой, Нед, — прошептал Питер с нотками ужаса.

— Ох, — пролепетал Нед, очевидно, пытаясь уложить в голове все происходящее, — дааа… это _намного_ хуже.

Они оба замолчали, когда гроб пронесли мимо Питера. Носильщики двигались с дорогим на вид ящиком прямо к двум застывшим в ожидании мужчинам. Добравшись до них, они опустили гроб на траву, у самых носочков дорогущих туфель второго мужчины.

Голос Неда снова вернулся в эфир.

— Вот прямо сейчас все происходящее из стремного стало _пугающим_ , — сказал он. — Мне _стоит_ позвонить мистеру Старку?

— Что… нет, — прошипел Питер яростнее, чем стоило бы, судя по внезапному молчанию Неда, — нет, Нед. Мы даже не знаем, что тут происходит, — поправился Питер, вытягивая шею, чтобы получше разглядеть происходящее сквозь руки ангела, стараясь не спалиться.

— Мы знаем, что они заперли кого-то в гробу — _а это уже что-то_ … — возразил Нед.

— Просто… — вздохнул Питер. — Мы просто подождем.

И прежде, чем Нед начал бы возражать, мужчины снова заговорили.

— … Деньги, — сказал второй, расплываясь в белозубой улыбке.

— Ни за что, — прорычал человек Росса, кивком указывая на гроб. — Сначала покажи товар.

Сердце Питера болезненно сжалось. О, боже.

Второй кинул взгляд на мужчин, что несли гроб, сопровождая его коротким кивком. Все они тотчас же вернулись к гробу, пробегаясь пальцами по крышке и щелкая несколькими заглушками, на которые он был закрыт.

— А что такое, Нокс? — сказал второй, и улыбка его стала только шире. — Не доверяешь мне?

Не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, четверо, окружившие гроб, одновременно сдвинули крышку. Они потянулись внутрь и схватили небольшое тело, свернувшееся калачиком на белом атласе. Грубо вытащив дрожащую фигуру наружу, они швырнули ее прямо под ноги первому.

На несколько секунд девушка — а это определенно была девушка: раздетая до нижнего белья, лежащая почти голышом на покрытой инеем траве — застыла. А затем она зашевелилась. Медленно. За длинными, темными волосами стало видно скрытое до этого момента лицо.

И Алая Ведьма подняла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с помощником Росса.

— Твою мать, — резонировал эхом задушенный голос Неда, — твою ма… — сердце Питера затрепетало, когда человек Росса потянулся вперед и схватил Ведьму за волосы, приближая к себе ее лицо. Нед все еще паниковал, и его голос с каждой секундой становился все тоньше и тоньше. —  _Твою мать_?!

Но Питер едва ли слышал его. Человек Росса снова заговорил — и его слова набатом стучали в голове Питера.

— … где ты нашел ее? — спросил он, окидывая девушку у своих ног взглядом, прежде чем снова толкнуть ее на землю. С ее губ сорвался тихий стон. Питер до боли стиснул зубы, сдерживая крик.

— Во Флоренции, — сказал второй, присаживаясь на ближайшее надгробие и грациозно скрещивая ноги, улыбаясь Ведьме, — неплохо сопротивлялась, — он пожал плечами, кидая на помощника Росса выразительный взгляд. — Доволен?

— Очень.

Как и Питер. Он слышал достаточно.

Оттолкнувшись от каменного ангела, за которым он прятался, Питер выпустил паутину прямо в лицо человека Росса. Та попала в цель с радующим слух _шмяком_  — и в этот момент начался ад.

Второй резко вскочил с надгробия, на котором так удобно устроился, рухнул на землю и пополз прочь от того места, где приземлился Питер. Его приспешники отреагировали гораздо оперативнее.

Один из них бросился на Питера еще до того, как его ноги коснулись земли: рванул вперед, перепрыгивая через надгробие, чтобы в прыжке перехватить Питера за талию. Вдвоём они с грохотом обрушились на ближайший камень, раскалывая его пополам.

— Блин! — заорал Нед на ухо Питеру, когда тот швырнул наемника в другое надгробие. — О, Господи, что происходит? _Питер_?!

Времени на ответ у Питера не было, поскольку именно в этот момент другой мужчина кинулся на него. Питер торопливо опустился на колени, стреноживая мужчину своей паутиной. Одновременно стреляя в следующего и сбивая его с ног словно кеглю.

Под маской громко разлетелось восторженное улюлюканье Неда.

Питер, не поднимаясь с колен, резко развернулся. Алая Ведьма. Он потерял ее из виду, как только оказался на земле, и теперь паника начала разрастаться у него в груди. Боже. Он ее не видит… он ее не…

Звук предохранителя, и слева от него раздался выстрел.

Питер съежился.

О, Господи. Он умрет. Опять. Он _облажается_. _Опять_ …

Пуля так и не попала в цель — по крайней мере, не в него.

Прежде, чем Питер успел бы увернуться от направленного на него пистолета, перед ним возникла фигура. Голая кожа, почти сияющая в мрачном свете луны, заслонила его. На мгновение наступила темнота.

А затем появилась кровь.

Алые брызги окропили маску: затуманивая взгляд и окрашивая землю кладбища в красный цвет.

Питер рухнул на траву, сопротивляясь внезапному приступу тошноты, яростно моргая забрызганными кровью линзами. О, боже. _О, боже_.

Раздался еще один выстрел. На этот раз пуля наткнулась на что-то еще: что-то красное и мерцающее, зависшее прямо в воздухе.

Питер поднялся на колени. Алая Ведьма стояла на коленях в нескольких сантиметрах от него, вытянув перед собой _мерцающие_ руки. Напротив них застыл последний наемник, удерживая их под прицелом своего пистолета.

Волоски на шее Питера встали дыбом.

—  _Берегись_! — слова вырвались из его груди: задушено и сломлено.

Мужчина выпустил в них всю обойму, и на несколько секунд они оказались под градом пуль: вот только каждая из них, как и вторая, встретила на своем пути пульсирующую, _разрастающуюся_ красную массу, зависшую прямо перед ними.

Как только прозвучал последний выстрел, и пистолет опустел, над кладбищем нависла тишина. Мужчина неуверенно отступил на шаг.

— Да что ты, блядь, такое? — прошептал он. Красное сияние, все еще мерцающее между ними, отражалось в его глазах. Смешиваясь с ужасом, поселившимся в их глубине.

Ведьма едва удостоила его взглядом, прежде чем слегка пошевелить пальцами, отправляя мужчину в стену ближайшего мавзолея. Он врезался в нее с глухим _бух_ и рухнул на землю — более не шевелясь.

Так же внезапно, как появилось, сияние испарилось, и Ведьма повернулась к Питеру, прижимая руку к боку. Кровь стекала меж ее побелевших пальцев.

Ее глаза вспыхнули алым цветом.

— Какого _хрена_ ты здесь делаешь?

________________________________________

Тони небрежно бросил ключи в изящную серебряную чашу, стоящую на столике напротив входа на Базу. Они скользнули по поверхности и, перевалившись через край, выпали на пол.

Тони молча наблюдал за их падением. Не шевельнув и пальцем.

Боже, это отлично отражает весь его сегодняшний день.

Он оставил ключи на полу — слишком вымотанный, чтобы нагнуться и поднять их, — и начал снимать пиджак, вытягивая руки из шелковых рукавов и стряхивая его со спины.

После чего просто кинул его на пол поверх ключей.

Сегодня он проторчал в зале суда еще девять часов, большую часть которых ему пришлось выслушивать визги Росса о том, чтобы вчерашнюю его речь удалили из протокола. Затем он еще немного покричал о том, что Тони нарушил контракт, а после — о самом Соглашении. О его верности. О том, что он был _скомпрометирован_.

Боже, Тони нужна выпивка. И киллер.

Можно в другом порядке.

Он побрел на кухню, даже не потрудившись включить свет, и открыл дверцу холодильника. Он уже достиг той точки голода, когда есть уже не хотелось, и вид еды вызывал в нем легкую тошноту. Едва заметное движение в темноте справа от него заставило его испуганно вскрикнуть и отпрянуть от открытого холодильника.

— Боже, Кэп, — выдохнул Тони, когда Роджерс вышел на свет, отбрасываемый все еще открытой дверцей, — ты специально сидел в темноте, чтобы до усрачки меня напугать или что? — вздохнул Тони, возвращаясь к холодильнику, по большей части что бы смотреть куда угодно, кроме Роджерса.

— Нет, — торопливо выпалил Стив, махнув рукой на открытую стеклянную дверь за его спиной — ведущей к тому, что осталось от веранды. — Я был в саду. Только что услышал, как ты пришел.

— Свет, Ница, — приказал Тони, с грохотом захлопнув дверцу холодильника и перебираясь к ближайшему шкафчику в надежде найти что-то съедобное, отчего его желудок не свернется в узелок. Мягкий свет озарил кухню.

— Вроде ты уже должен быть в кровати, разве нет, Кэп? — проворчал Тони. Откровенно говоря, он ведь задержался в городе подольше, засев в обветшалой закусочной в Адской Кухне в толстовке и кепке в надежде таким образом избежать именно этого разговора.

— Я хотел узнать, как все прошло, — сказал Стив, прислоняясь к единственной стойке, оставшейся на просторной кухне. Остальные были слишком сильно повреждены, чтобы их можно было спасти. Ремонтные работы шли непрерывно, но большая часть Базы все еще находилась на реконструкции, из-за чего Тони и остальным обитателям Базы приходилось находиться намного ближе друг к другу, чем ему хотелось бы.

— Ну так включи телек, — проворчал Тони, хватая буханку хлеба с микроволновки и перемещаясь на другой конец стойки, подальше от Стива. — Уверен, об этом трещат на каждом канале.

На несколько секунд Стив замялся.

— Так и есть, — кивнул он в конце концов, кидая взгляд на телевизор за его спиной. Секунду спустя его внимание снова вернулось к Тони. — Я хотел посмотреть, как ты.

Отношения с Кэпом были… напряженными. Он пытался. Тони видел, что он пытался. Он был бок о бок с Тони в ночь атаки, и после того, как все закончилось, он остался рядом с ним, сопровождая их с Питером в больницу и пережидая вместе с ним в комнате ожидания самую длинную ночь в его жизни. Он позвонил Мэй, когда Тони был не в состоянии унять дрожь в пальцах, чтобы хотя бы достать телефон. А затем он начал собирать все по кусочкам. Весь ремонт был сделан по большей части благодаря ему. Он взял на себя все работы по восстановлению Базы, начиная от выбора строителей и заканчивая дизайном. Тони своими глазами видел видеозаписи, на которых он большую часть дня проводил снаружи — буквально _протягивая руку помощи_ строителям, помогая им разгребать особенно пострадавшие участки, и за это Тони был бесконечно ему благодарен. Видит Бог, сам он в эти дни едва успевал поспать хоть пару часов, прежде чем его куда-нибудь или к кому-нибудь вызывали. Он знал, что и сам Кэп хотел бы сделать больше, но он мало что мог поделать, пока команда была заперта на Базе. Они действительно начали ладить. Правда.

Но время от времени, когда они оставались наедине, Тони ощущал себя так, словно на его груди устроился невысказанный слон.

Барнс.

Ни один из них не упоминал о нем — и Тони начало казаться, что так будет и дальше. Это было странное равновесие, которого они достигли, но оно работало. Пока что ни один из них не упал.

— Я? — пожал плечами Тони, разрывая упаковку и доставая два кусочка. — Бодрячком. Все тип-топ…

\- … Тони.

Это было негромко. Даже недостаточно громко, чтобы перебить Тони — но он все равно замолчал.

Тони швырнул хлеб на стойку.

— Чего ты хочешь, Стив?

Стив скрестил руки на груди, ни на мгновение не сводя взгляда с Тони.

— Хочу убедиться, что с тобой все хорошо, — сказал он со вздохом. — Видит Бог, у меня бы руки чесались сломать что-нибудь, если бы мне пришлось с этим человеком провести хоть несколько _минут_  — что уж говорить о часах.

— Эй… я был только ЗА грубую силу, когда он заявился сюда, — сказал Тони, открывая ящик для приборов под прохладной поверхностью стойки и доставая нож для масла. — Это ты не позволил мне выбить из него все дерьмо.

— Мы не должны опускаться до его уровня, Тони, — Стив подошел к позабытому Тони холодильнику и, распахнув дверцу, вытащил оттуда большую банку малинового джема, после чего поставил ее перед Тони. — Так мы не победим.

Тони пару секунд молча смотрел на банку, прежде чем схватить ее и одним движением сорвать крышку.

— А как мы победим?

Впервые с начала разговора Стив опустил глаза.

— Я не знаю.

Раздавшиеся в коридоре шаги спасли Тони от необходимости отвечать.

Мгновение спустя на кухне появился Роуди; он слегка округлил глаза, заметив Стива и Тони за стойкой. Тони отвел глаза до того, как Роуди успел бы кинуть на него выразительный взгляд. Он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться со всем этим.

Не успел Роуди пройти дальше на то, что осталось от кухни, как в коридоре эхом раздались новые шаги. В следующую секунду в помещение ввалились Сэм и Клинт.

Боже. Он _действительно_ слишком устал.

Тони проигнорировал Клинта и Сэма, которые устроились на стойке и на единственном свободном стуле соответственно, вместо этого решив сосредоточиться на Роуди.

— Отправляешься за моря, медвежонок? — спросил Тони, зачерпнув джем и щедро размазав его по ломтикам хлеба.

— Не сегодня, — ответил Роуди, потянувшись за кусочком хлеба из все еще открытой упаковки и вгрызаясь в него зубами всухомятку.

Его слова застали Тони врасплох, и нож застыл над пропитанными джемом кусочками.

— Я думал у тебя утром в Вашингтоне какой-то там саммит?

— Да… я отказался пару дней назад, — пожал плечами Роуди, продолжая пережёвывать хлеб. — Они справятся и без меня.

Тони едва удалось сдержать недовольный хмык. Едва.

— Как и я, — сказал он, окидывая Роуди взглядом. — Для протокола.

Роуди только вскинул брови и принялся запихивать остаток хлеба в рот.

— Хмммм, — протянул он.

— Мне не нужна нянька, — нахмурился Тони, опираясь рукой, в которой он все еще держал нож, о стол, а другой хватая промазанный джемом бутерброд и поднося его ко рту, — я взрослый. И довольно самостоятельный, — он прожевал кусочек хлеба. Тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, чтобы Роуди мог ясно разглядеть красную массу, в которую превратился откусанный им кусок. — Гений. Миллиардер. Взмахом руки могу наколдовать симпатичную броню с симпатичной огневой мощью. Может ты даже слышал об этом…

— Этот человек пытался убить нас, Тони, — вмешался Клинт, продолжая сидеть на стойке рядом со Стивом. — Сейчас всем нам необходимо, чтобы кто-то прикрывал нас.

— Кстати о няньках, — начал Сэм прежде, чем Тони успел бы рявкнуть на Клинта за то, что тот забрался на стойку. Или самолично столкнуть его оттуда, — я уже давненько не видел парнишку. Что за дела? — взгляды всех присутствующих снова сосредоточились на Тони. — Все нормально?

— Да, Тони, — твердый голос Роуди эхом отозвался в тишине комнаты. —  _Что за дела?_

Тони кинул на него ледяной взгляд.

— С парнишкой все хорошо, — сказал он строго, яростно вгрызаясь в свой хлеб.

— Серьезно? Откуда ты знаешь? Ты проверял его… — продолжил Роуди, откровенно игнорируя холодный взгляд Тони. Тот попытался перебить его, но Роуди и не думал замолкать, — …лично?

Тони осекся на полуслове.

Комната погрузилась в напряженное молчание.

И нарушил его, как обычно, Клинт.

— Я чувствую некоторое напряжение, — протянул он, переводя взгляд с Роуди на Тони. Остальные осторожно делали то же самое.

Тони швырнул недоеденный бутерброд на стойку.

— Нет, ты прав, — бросил он небрежно. — Мне стоит позвать его сюда — ведь в прошлый раз все прошло так хорошо.

Напряженные черты лица Стива разгладились.

— Ты в этом не виноват, Тони…

— Я пригласил его сюда, и он пострадал, — парировал Тони. — Он…

— Да, он пострадал, — перебил его Роуди. У него строгий голос получался намного лучше, чем у Тони. Чтоб его. — Но отталкивая его, ты ничего не исправишь.

— Я не _отталкиваю его_ , — наконец взорвался Тони, опуская руку со все еще зажатым в ней ножом для масла на стойку с ласкающим слух _грохотом_ , — Хэппи проверяет Мэй каждые несколько дней, а его школу — каждую неделю. На моем сервере есть настроенный на него сигнал тревоги, и каждая камера, в которой он появляется, отсылает мне эту запись. Его костюм передает на мой личный сервер всю информацию о его состоянии. Обо всем, — прогремел Тони на одном дыхании. — Во сколько он выходит в патруль, во сколько возвращается. Куда он ходит. С кем встречается. Чем занимается. О чем он и его дружок болтают, когда взламывают его канал связи. Обо всем.

В помещении снова наступила тишина.

И первым снова заговорил Клинт.

— То есть, грубо говоря, ты его преследуешь.

Тони рыкнул в сторону Клинта, но ничего не ответил. Крыть ему действительно было нечем.

Однако Роуди спас его от необходимости подбирать ответ.

— Но как же он, Тони? — спросил он. — Ты не можешь просто держать его в неведении.

— Не то, чтобы я мог просто взять и позвонить ему. Или объявиться у него дома, — сказал Тони, смело встречая испытующий взгляд Роуди, — Росс прикладывает к делу все мои телефонные разговоры — и не только мои, но и всех сотрудников Старк Индастриз, и ты это знаешь, — он сгреб размякшее месиво, оставшееся от его бутерброда, и скинул его в ведро, — я едва ли могу покинуть эту нашу восхитительную яму без репортеров, вцепившихся мне в зад — никто из нас не может, — он окинул взглядом кухню. — Я уверен, что у прессы случится самый настоящий праздник, если меня застукают за болтовней с каким-то левым четырнадцатилеткой.

— Ему пятнадцать.

Тони, все еще сжимая нож для масла, резко вскинул руку, угрожающе наставляя нож на Клинта.

Чтобы мгновение спустя швырнуть его на стойку.

— У него все еще есть своя жизнь. Школа. Семья. Друзья, — прошипел Тони, — будущее, — в его голосе появилась пустота. Ярость, бурлившая в нем буквально секунды назад, внезапно испарилась, и теперь он ощущал себя еще более уставшим, чем прежде. — Все это останется в прошлом, если Росс узнает о нем.

Снова наступила тишина: на этот раз достаточно длинная, чтобы Тони успел запихнуть банку с джемом назад в холодильник и забросить остатки хлеба на микроволновку.

— Ладно, — заговорил в конечном итоге Сэм, указывая пальцем на Тони. — Но как только мы разберемся со всем этим дерьмом — он возвращается. В нашем последнем спарринге он сделал меня два раза из трех, и я не могу так это оставить. У меня есть репутация. Я не имею права проигрывать маленьким засранцам в моем собственном _чертовом_ доме…

— Сэр, — прервала тираду Сэма Пятница. — На телефоне мистера Паркера сработало одно из предписанных поисковых оповещений.

— Господи, — лающе рассмеялся Клинт, — ты еще и его телефон мониторишь.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Тони, — какое конкретно, Ница? — спросил он, потирая пальцами уставшие глаза. Боже, ему действительно надо поспать. — Клянусь богом, если он снова _гуглит_ «как хакнуть костюм», я буду включать ему в коммуникатор всю попсу 80-х целую неделю.

— Нет, сэр.

Тони откинул голову, с хлопком опуская руки на стойку.

— Тогда что он ищет?

Ответ Пятницы был незамедлительным — и он тотчас же стер все следы усталости.

—  _«Как зашить пулевую рану»_ , сэр.

Все внутри Тони похолодело.

— Звони ему, — слова сорвались с его губ еще до того, как он успел осмыслить их. До того, как он мог подумать о чем-нибудь, кроме _«нет»_. Нет. — Звони ему живо.

________________________________________

— Прости, — выдохнул Питер, вваливаясь в квартиру через дверь, открытую пинком ноги, и помогая Алой Ведьме зайти внутрь, случайно при этом задев ее все еще кровоточащую рану. — Прости, пожалуйста.

Нед, уже ожидавший их в гостиной, при их появлении вскочил на ноги. Его глаза широко распахнулись, а затем сфокусировались на продолжающем капать кровью отверстии на боку Ведьмы.

— О, боже, — проскрипел Нед, — _о, боже_ …

Питер отвлек его прежде, чем он успел бы накрутить себя до полноценной истерики.

— Нед. Аптечка, — Нед перевел слепой взгляд с расползающегося под пальцами Ведьмы алого пятна на Питера, — найди аптечку. В шкафчике, — повторил Питер, провожая Ведьму через гостиную и кухню в свою комнату. У Мэй смена в больнице, ее не будет дома еще несколько часов — но Питер не готов был рисковать тем, что смена у нее окажется тихой и она придет домой пораньше, только чтобы обнаружить истекающего кровью Мстителя в своей гостиной. Она была совершенно _не_ в восторге от его супергеройской деятельности, и Питер не собирался подливать масло в огонь.

Нед судорожно закивал головой.

— … над зеркалом в ванне, точно, — он, спотыкаясь, выбежал из гостиной в сторону ванной. — Сейчас.

Питер прошел вместе с Ведьмой остаток пути до своей комнаты, остановился у кровати и медленно опустил ее на пол. Весь путь до дома ей удалось провести на ногах — технически, — но с каждым пройденным кварталом из ее раны стабильно сочилась кровь, а ее походка становилась все менее устойчивой. С ее губ сорвалось тихое шипение, и она опустилась на колени, сжимая руки в кулаки.

Руки Питера застыли над ней — словно он не знал, что делать дальше.

— Прости меня… — снова пробормотал он. Он повторял это снова и снова всю дорогу до дома — так часто, что он уже не был уверен, за что именно он извинялся. За то, что ее подстрелили? Да, за это он точно извинялся. За то, что теперь он не знал, что делать? Определенно. Об этом он тоже сожалел. За то, что облажался и их обоих чуть не убили?

Да. В последнее время ему есть за что извиняться.

Нед, пошатываясь, ввалился в комнату — с пустыми руками.

— Питер…

Питер уже вскочил на ноги, направляясь к двери.

— Что… что такое?

Нед развернулся и припустил в ванную, Питер не отставал. На столике лежали все предметы первой помощи, которые нашлись у них с Мэй. Их было совсем немного. Нед схватил в руки пачку пластырей.

— Эм, я не думаю… в смысле… мне кажется, что это не подойдет, — он протянул ее Питеру, который взял ее только для того, чтобы бросить обратно на столик. Нед был прав. Он окинул взглядом все, что лежало на столе, но там не было ничего и близко похожего на то, что могло бы ему понадобиться.

— Ты прав, — выдохнул Питер, внезапно ощущая легкое головокружение. Он сорвал с головы маску и провел рукой по волосам, только после этого осознав, что перчатка насквозь пропиталась кровью и оставила алые полосы на его лице и волосах. О, Господи. — Что еще у нас есть?

— Эм, — Нед оглянулся, очевидно уже на грани паники. Он подскочил к чему-то, что лежало на раковине, и протянул это Питеру. — Зубная нить?

Питер, открыв рот, уставился на маленький контейнер.

—  _Зубная нить?_  — повторил он, и его голос достиг высоты, о которой он даже не подозревал.

— Да, зубная нить, — сказал Нед, и слова вылетали из его рта так быстро, что даже Питеру было трудно разобрать их. — Они постоянно используют ее в фильмах…

— В каких фильмах?!

— Я не знаю! — воскликнул Нед, роняя нить на пол и обхватывая голову руками, словно пытаясь спасти ее от взрыва. — Не кричи на меня, я _очень нервничаю_ …

Питер уверенно опустил на его плечо руку. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это было уверенно. Он чувствовал, как она тряслась словно лист на ветру — но, боже, как же он надеялся, что Нед этого не заметит.

— Прости меня, — сказал он, шумно втянув воздух. — Прости.

Нед не перевел дыхание. Он продолжал все глубже скатываться в истерику.

— … это очень _напряженная_ ситуация! Думаю, что пора позвонить мистеру Старку…

Само это предложение помогло Питеру обрести голос.

— Нет, — сказал он твердо. — Я справлюсь… мы справимся…

— Мы не сможем справиться… — выпалил Нед, наблюдая за тем, как Питер вытаскивает из специального кармана в костюме телефон и начинает что-то печатать. — Что ты делаешь?! _Ты гуглишь это?!_

Питер поднял взгляд с загружающегося экрана.

— Есть идея получше?

Глаза Неда распахнулись так широко, что Питер начал опасаться, что они могут просто вывалиться из орбит.

—  _Нет!_  — крикнул Нед, оседая на крышку унитаза.

— Окей… похоже зубная нить действительно работает, — сказал Питер, просматривая сайты затаив дыхание. О, боже. О, _боже_. — Или даже обычная нить. Думаю, что такая у нас найдется. У Мэй есть набор для вышивания… где-то… и если я… _блядь_!

Не успел Питер сделать что-то еще, кроме как _начать_ укладывать в голове весь сложившийся беспорядок, его телефон зазвонил. От внезапной вибрации Питер вздрогнул и выпустил его из рук, глядя, как тот с грохотом приземляется на плитку.

С именем Тони начертанным большими буквами поперек экрана.

Питер и Нед переглянулись.

— Кажется, нам стоит ответить… — начал Нед, его глаза все еще угрожали выпрыгнуть из черепа, но прежде, чем Питер принял бы какое-то решение, телефон смолк: на экране проявился какой-то длинный код, и мгновение спустя он ответил сам.

Голос Тони раздался из трубки до того, как Питер успел спросить, что это было.

— Питер? — требовательно произнес он, сразу переключив телефон на громкую связь. —  _Питер_ …

Мозги Питера окончательно закоротило.

— Мистер Старк? — медленно ответил он, реагируя хуже, чем следовало бы в подобной ситуации. Хотя, учитывая все, что произошло сегодня ночью: как он нашел Алую Ведьму, почти словил пулю, _Алая Ведьма словила пулю_ , а теперь еще и Тони звонил, — ему действительно следовало ожидать того, что рано или поздно его мозг просто откажет.

—  _Привет_ , — голос Тони эхом раздался в трубке, и даже через звонок Питер смог ощутить сколько в нем ярости. — Чем занимаешься?

Мозг Питера все еще был не в состоянии складывать буквы в слова. Он переработал информацию о том, что _Тони звонит ему_  — потому что Тони _действительно_ звонит ему, — но дальше двинуться он не мог.

—  _Что?_  — выдохнул Питер, разглядывая телефон, прежде чем снова поднять взгляд на Неда. Тот явно понимал _во всем этом_ не больше, чем Питер — и был уже готов вот-вот опустошить свой желудок.

— Чем-нибудь веселым? — снова прозвенел голос Тони — не оставляя ни секунды Питеру на ответ. —  _Гуглишь что-нибудь интересное?_

Довольно внезапно — и неожиданно, — все встало на свои места.

— Ой, — раздался гениальный ответ Питера. Нед определенно выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит.

—  _Ой,_  — прогрохотал Тони в трубку. — Мы уже обсуждали это, шкет: если тебя ранят, ты обращаешься в больницу, _или ко мне_ …

Нед резко побледнел.

— … нет, это совсем не то, как это выглядит… как это звучит… я не знаю… — пролепетал он, огромными глазами глядя на Питера.

Но Питер едва обратил на это внимание. Всепоглощающая ярость охватила его при звуках этого голоса — голоса, услышать который он буквально молил уже несколько месяцев…

—  _К вам?!_  — прорычал Питер в трубку. Нед испуганно отскочил от него, врезаясь в кухонный столик. Он ошеломленно уставился на Питера, не обращая внимания на рассыпавшиеся по полу предметы первой помощи. У Тони, должно быть, была аналогичная реакция, потому что впервые с тех пор, как Питер встретился с этим человеком, он не ответил, — прийти к вам? — крикнул Питер, ощущая, как с каждым словом растет его ярость, — не хотите поделиться секретом, каким образом я должен был сделать это? — Питер был уверен, что сейчас его слышали все соседи. Черт с ним, да даже дом через улицу. — Или это ваш очередной глупый тест?!

К этому моменту перед глазами уже отчетливо прыгали темные точки — угрожая поглотить его целиком. Его дыхание превратилось в частые, короткие вздохи, которых ему было недостаточно. Ему нужно… ему нужно…

Тони потребовалась целая минута, чтобы подобрать ответ; его слова были не громче шепота, когда он, наконец, выдохнул в трубку:

— Парень…

—  _Нет_. Нет, — перекричал его Питер. — Вы не можете появляться только тогда, когда вам удобно, — что-то влажное потекло по щекам Питера. Слезы. Они застилали его глаза: урожай, который он сеял за эти месяцы — месяцы ожидания, месяцы беспокойства, — и который взошел в момент его _падения_. — Я звонил! _Я звонил…_

— Питер…

Питер так и не услышал, что хотел сказать Тони. Прежде, чем мужчина успел бы сказать что-то еще, Питер схватил телефон и швырнул его в стену с такой силой, что та от удара пошла трещинами. Как и большая часть стены. Штукатурка осыпалась, оставляя прямо в центре идеальное отверстие для телефона.

Несколько секунд никто из них не произнёс ни слова. Питер и Нед просто дышали, смотрели на стену и пытались понять, что сейчас произошло. С последней частью не справился ни один из них.

От дальнейших размышлений их спасли нарушившие тишину скрип ближайшего окна и громкий грохот. Их взгляды встретились — и в следующую секунду они оба кинулись назад в комнату.

Бежавший впереди Питер завернул за угол и, широко распахнув дверь, ворвался в комнату.  
Алая Ведьма испарилась — и кровавый отпечаток руки на подоконнике Питера остался единственным доказательством того, что она вообще была здесь.

— Блядь.

Питер не был уверен, кто из них сказал это — но это слово отлично отражало события сегодняшней ночи.


	3. Разговор

Питер зачерпнул полную ложку хлопьев и смерил ее мрачным взглядом, прежде чем вылить содержимое обратно в серое месиво.

Две руки появились с обеих сторон от его хлопьев. Ну или того, что осталось от его хлопьев.

— Ты же понимаешь, что они никуда не исчезнут, сколько бы ты ни играл с ними, — Питер оторвал взгляд от промокшей каши и увидел перед собой Мэй, которая, перегнувшись через кухонный стол, смотрела на него, выгнув бровь. Питер поспешил снова опустить голову к миске, но было уже слишком поздно, — что случилось? — спросила Мэй, опираясь на локти и пытаясь поймать взгляд Питера.

Питер судорожно сглотнул беспокойство, которое пожирало его с прошлой ночи: из-за битвы, из-за звонка, из-за истекающего кровью Мстителя, которая выскользнула из окна и — несмотря на то, что остаток ночи (и утра) Питер провел в ее поисках, — бесследно испарилась. Он растянул губы в фальшивой улыбке и взмолился, чтобы она выглядела не настолько никчемной, насколько он себя ощущал.

— Ничего, — сказал он, невинно хлопая глазами…о, боже. Как же он надеялся, что она не успела заметить то, какие они красные. Он был вымотан. И даже хуже, — правда… это просто… — Питер пожал плечами, — долгая неделя.

Мэй смерила его странным взглядом.

— Сегодня среда, Пит, — сказала она. Питер громко застонал и устало опустил голову на стол, на что Мэй только хихикнула и провела пальцами по его волосам. Это было приятно. Напряжение, которое, казалось, цементом сковало его плечи, ослабло — но только слегка. — Это как-то связано с дырой в стене в моей ванной?

И, словно по щелчку пальцев, напряжение поспешило вернуться — с удвоенной силой.

— Я все исправлю! — выпалил Питер, резко вскидывая голову. — Я обещаю… даже не переживай об этом. Я забегу в магазин по дороге домой и…

— Эй-эй, — шикнула на него Мэй. — Все в порядке. Такое случается. Не волнуйся, мы все починим на выходных: немного штукатурки и краски, и стена будет как новенькая.

Питер медленно кивнул, снова опуская голову на стол.

— Ты уверен, что ничего не случилось? — уточнила Мэй, снова зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Питер кивнул, не отрывая голову от стола, изо всех сил борясь со сном и откровенно проигрывая, — ты же знаешь, что можешь прийти ко мне, верно? Никаких секретов, — рука Мэй в его волосах застыла.

Питер поднял взгляд, снова натягивая на лицо улыбку.

— Да… знаю.

Мэй еще разок провела пальцами по его волосам.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. Было очевидно, что его слова совершенно ее не убедили, и все же она оставила эту тему. Боже, как же Питер любил ее. Она аккуратно потрепала его по голове, словно он был золотистым ретривером, от чего с губ Питера сорвался грустный смешок, после чего оперлась на локти и положила подбородок на сцепленные руки. — Тебе пора выдвигаться, разве у тебя нет сегодня дополнительных занятий по декатлону перед уроками?

Питер перевел взгляд на микроволновку за ее спиной с горящими красным цифрами на маленьком экране.

— Вот _черт_ , — пробормотал он, отбрасывая ложку и подхватывая с пола рюкзак. Одним движением он перепрыгнул через диван и бросился к выходу.

— Развлекайся… не перетрудись, — крикнула Мэй ему в спину, когда он уже выбежал в коридор.

Черт. Черт. _Черт_. Это слово набатом стучало у него в голове, пока он перепрыгивал через ступени, не желая тратить ни секунды, дожидаясь, пока лифт доедет до их этажа.  
ЭмДжей убьет его.

Питер вылетел через входную дверь и припустил к метро, на ходу закинув рюкзак на плечо. Он рванул через дорогу под хор ревущих клаксонов, оттуда — в ближайший переулок, где перелез через проволочный забор и перепрыгнул через мусорный ящик. Выскочив на другую улицу, он в последнюю секунду увернулся от велосипедиста, после чего снова кинулся бежать. Ну хорошо. Занятие через двадцать минут. Если он успеет на поезд, который отходит через две минуты, он будет на месте через тридцать минут. Двадцать пять — если поднажмет, или даже меньше, если обойдет здание музыкальной школы _сверху_. В школе все равно никого нет, и никто не увидит…

Едва Питер сделал шаг с тротуара, сияющая, черная машина резко остановилась перед ним. Он успел тормознуть буквально за секунду до того, как оказался бы на ее капоте. Вместо этого он с громким стуком впечатался в ее дверь.

— О, боже, — Питер кинулся к затонированному водительскому окну. Именно этого ему сегодня утром и не хватало. — Простите пожалуйста! Серьёзно, я…

Окно медленно опустилось, открывая за ним лицо Тони.

— Садись в машину, — отрезал он, кивком указывая на пассажирское сиденье.

Все внутри Питера окоченело при виде этого человека. Не важно, что в течение прошлой недели он видел его по телевизору почти каждый день — или что за несколько недель до этого он пересмотрел на YouTube больше роликов про Железного человека, чем он готов был когда-либо признать, — видеть Тони сейчас было все равно, что ушат холодной воды, вылитый на облако из пыли, в которое превратилась его жизнь в последние два месяца. Внезапно все, что произошло с того момента — каждое занятие по декатлону, каждый вечер, что он провел у Неда за постройкой Лего, — испарились, и Питер снова вернулся в ту ночь. Холодную. Запутанную. И _пугающую_.

— Нет, — отрывисто ответил Питер, и ярость, что пожирала его в предыдущую ночь, возвратилась вновь. Он не имеет права просто появляться из ниоткуда, когда _ему_ это удобно. Так это не работает.

Питер вернулся на тротуар и пошел прочь. Точнее, попытался. Сияющий, черный седан преградил ему путь едва он успел сделать всего пару шагов.

На этот раз Тони полностью высунулся из окна, кидая быстрый взгляд на Питера.

— Садись _в машину_ , — сказал он медленно, растягивая каждый слог, словно Питер не понял его с первого раза. Ох… он отлично все понял.

—  _Нет,_  — прогремел Питер, пытаясь обойти машину. — Если бы вы хотели поговорить со мной, вы могли бы просто взять свою гребаную трубку, когда _я звонил вам…_

Дверь с водительской стороны распахнулась, и Тони выбрался наружу. Он оказался перед Питером быстрее, чем тот ожидал от него. Питер резко остановился.

—  _Садись в машину!_  — прошипел Тони, натягивая надетую на нем черную кепку пониже, когда мимо них прошла пара прохожих, — нам нужно поговорить, и мы не можем делать это посреди улицы, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы наши симпатичные фото оказались на столе у Росса, — Тони кинул на него выразительный взгляд, и сердце Питера рухнуло в пятки. Тони, должно быть, по выражению лица Питера догадался, что его угроза достигла своей цели, потому что уже в следующую секунду выражение его глаз стало намного мягче, а рука, до этого лежащая на плече Питера, уже не была сжата в кулак, — пожалуйста, — прошептал Тони, — пожалуйста, сядь внутрь.

Но Питер уже позволил отвести себя к пассажирскому сиденью, хоть и продолжая возражать: голос его был тих, а сердце было не на месте. Да нет. Конкретно этот орган был все еще здесь, вот только запутался где-то в кишках.

— Я опоздаю на занятие по декатлону, — пробормотал он.

И Тони услышал. Он открыл перед Питером дверь.

— Я тебя подброшу.

Питер тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы, но, не говоря ни слова, забрался в машину, опуская рюкзак между ног.

Он окинул взглядом машину, пока Тони возвращался на водительское сиденье.

— Это Civic? — спросил Питер, как только Тони с грохотом захлопнул свою дверь. Он еще разок обвел взглядом интерьер — словно ожидая, что на этот раз этот скромный декор внезапно превратится в дорогую итальянскую кожу. Не превратился. — Зачем вам Civic?

Тони вырулил из колеи и с легкостью влился в утренний поток машин.

— Чтобы я мог остаться инкогнито, когда мне придется тащиться в Квинс, чтобы поболтать с одним паршивцем, который скинул мой звонок, — сказал он, резким движением сдергивая кепку и откидывая ее на заднее сиденье.

Слова мужчины зазвенели у Питера в ушах — твою ж мать, он скинул звонок _Тони Старка_ , — но он отказывался позволить им завладеть собой. Нет, он не будет ощущать из-за этого вину. Даже если этот человек был его героем. Типа того. Возможно. Определенно. Он был козлом. И, нет, Питер не раздувал из мухи слона.

— И где, по мнению остальных, вы сейчас находитесь? — спросил он, разглядывая людей, мимо которых они проезжали.

— Хэппи наворачивает круги в Мидтауне, — ответил Тони, — у нас есть час или около того, прежде чем у кого-нибудь возникнут подозрения, — он откинулся на спинку, кидая резкий взгляд на Питера. — Итак, для начала: в тебя _стреляли_ за последние двадцать четыре часа?

Питер прижался затылком к подголовнику.

— Нет.

В голосе Тони появились непривычно резкие нотки.

— Посмотри на меня, — сказал он, и Питер послушно сделал, как он велел. Он был в ярости — но голос Тони не оставлял ни малейшего маневра для возражений. Когда Питер, наконец, поднял на него взгляд, глаза мужчины тотчас же впились в него.

—  _Нет_ , — повторил Питер, растягивая каждую букву.

Тони изучал его взглядом еще пару секунд, но, в конце концов, кивнул.

— В Неда стреляли? — спросил он затем, глядя на дорогу и вопросительно выгнув бровь, пока они скользили меж машин.

— Чт… нет, — выдохнул Питер.

Тони снова кивнул, прежде чем кинуть на Питера еще один выразительный взгляд.

— Ну тогда _зачем_ …?

Питер раздраженно взмахнул руками.

— Мы просто… дурачились, — сказал он неубедительно. Боже. Да Тони его насквозь видит. Он все узнает. Он узнает, что Питер следил за человеком Росса — когда Тони недвусмысленно _сказал_ ему держаться подальше от всего, что связано с Россом, — и тогда он узнает, что…

— Ладно, — сказал Тони, и Питер резко вскинул на него глаза. Тони неторопливо кивал сам себе, и напряжение — которое Питер даже не замечал до этого момента, — таяло с каждым отрывистым кивком, — хорошо. С этим мы разобрались, — взгляд Тони сосредоточенно следил за чем-то по ту сторону лобового стекла — что-то вне досягаемости изучающего взгляда Питера. Но от его следующих слов перед глазами у Питера все поплыло.

— Прости, что я избегал тебя, — пробормотал Тони, и теперь уже Питер в открытую уставился на него, изумленно распахнув рот. Это… не те слова, что он ожидал услышать. Он думал, что Тони будет все отрицать. Игнорирование. Звонки. Но удивление быстро уступило место страху — боже, Питер совсем не хотел сейчас это обсуждать. Не хотел размышлять о том, _почему_ Тони отказывался разговаривать с ним. Отказывался позволить ему помочь…

— Правда в том, что история с Россом зашла далеко — намного дальше, чем мне хотелось бы, и я не хотел тебя пугать, — голос Тони прервал поток мыслей Питера.

Мозг Питера полностью отключился. Что.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

Тони неловко заерзал и на мгновение отвел глаза от дороги, чтобы украдкой взглянуть на Питера. Хотел оценить его реакцию?

— Он следит за моими звонками, — медленно произнес Тони, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица Питера. На этот раз Питер стиснул зубы и не отводил взгляд — но вот сердце его пустилось вскачь, — за людьми, с которыми я встречаюсь… За людьми, с которыми я разговариваю, — продолжил Тони. — Может быть даже за парнишкой из службы доставки, который принес мне мою тайскую еду вчера вечером.

Стук сердца Питера грохотом отдавался в его ушах.

— Зачем?

Тони протяжно выдохнул.

— Если он сможет доказать, что я заодно с кем-то, или чем-то, хотя бы отдаленно нечистым на руку, он потребует вызвать меня в суд, где меня заставят подписать Соглашение, — Питер знал, что с каждым словом он становился все бледнее, но он мало что мог поделать с животным страхом, который в эту минуту душил все его внутренние органы, — и если я подпишу его в том виде, в котором оно находится сейчас, у меня больше не будет оснований для внесения правок — и тогда остальным придется либо также его подписать, либо официально стать врагами ООН, — Тони едва заметно пожал плечами, однако это и близко не выглядело так беспечно, как он, скорее всего, надеялся. Скорее, это было что-то среднее между рвотным позывом и мышечным спазмом. — По сути, наши пляски вокруг друг друга, что мы завели сразу после Германии, подойдут к концу — и Росс победит.

И это что-то, до этого момента окутывавшее внутренности Питера, внезапно сжалось — и в следующее мгновение просто вырвало все содержимое из его груди. Оставляя внутри Питера только холод и пустоту.

— Ох, — запнулся он.

 — Мда… хреновенькая ситуация, — сказал Тони, проводя мозолистой рукой по волосам: умудрившись при этом растрепать их еще сильнее, — но я приехал не ради этого. Ты должен понять, что мы… ну, нам нельзя сейчас общаться, — руки Тони на мгновение застыли, пока он говорил. Его взгляд снова сосредоточился на Питере. — Пока Росс нависает над нами.

— Ага, — торопливо выпалил Питер, заталкивая волну разочарования поглубже, — да… нет… я понимаю, — и он понимал. Правда. Тони и так уже находится в таком шатком положении — не хватало ему еще и о Питере переживать, — почему… в смысле, как до этого дошло? — услышал Питер свой голос еще до того, как он успел обдумать вопрос. — Это все из-за того, что произошло на Базе?

Тони открыл рот, намереваясь ответить, но внезапно застыл. Мгновение спустя его губы плотно сжались.

— В некотором роде, — пробормотал он в конце концов.

— И в чем это заключается? — выдохнул Питер.

Тони с минуту, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу, прежде чем ответить:

— В том, что я, возможно, сказал ему, что он может засунуть свое Соглашение кое-куда, — сказал Тони, — а затем попытался убить его… ну или типа того. Немножко, — добавил он как бы поясняя.

_Ой._

Питер знал, что, должно быть, у него сейчас глаза размером с блюдца, но он просто не мог побороть свое изумление, чтобы как-то исправить это.

—  _Зачем?_

В этот раз взгляд Тони не был безоблачным. Но и не был сердитым. Он вскинул глаза на Питера — и больше не отводил их. Он пристально вглядывался в Питера — и в какой-то момент Питер понял, что так же пристально смотрит в ответ. В его взгляде было напряжение, и _усталость_ , но было в этих глазах и что-то еще — что-то глубокое, таящееся вне досягаемости Питера…

Но мгновение спустя оно испарилось. Как и взгляд Тони.

Он снова посмотрел на дорогу, окинув взглядом переполненные тротуары и медленно плетущиеся машины, прежде чем небрежно повернуться к Питеру.

— Но у тебя же все хорошо, верно? — спросил он с привычной легкостью. — Все хорошо у дружелюбного соседа… и твоих маленьких друзей?

— Эмг…да, — запнулся Питер. Внезапная смена настроения Тони немного выбила его из колеи, — все хорошо, — добавил он, натягивая на лицо всю ту же фальшивую улыбку, которой он одарил сегодня Мэй.

Брови Тони изумленно взлетели к линии волос.

— Не хочешь попробовать еще раз — на сей раз немного искреннее? — спросил он сухо. Питер насупился, — я серьезно, шкет, — продолжил он, делая паузу, пока Питер снова не поднял на него взгляд. Выражение лица Тони было решительным — ни намека на неуверенность, — Росс не должен добраться до тебя: а это значит, что нам на какое-то время придется прекратить общение, — сказал Тони, поджав губы в жесткую линию. В следующее мгновение он свернул с дороги и въехал в парк, — и, если мы проиграем… что ж… возможно, это продлится чуть дольше.

И снова в груди Питера поселилась эта сосущая пустота.

— Вы думаете, что вы… — начал Питер тихо, еще не до конца уверенный, что хочет услышать ответ, — проиграете?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Тони, полностью поворачиваясь на сиденье, чтобы оказаться с Питером лицом к лицу. Он опустил руку Питеру на плечо, — но с тобой все будет хорошо. Ты умный парень — ну, большую часть времени, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Просто не забывай включать свой мозг, и все будет отлично… идет?

— Идет, — кивнул Питер, изо всех сил стараясь не показывать, как много значит для него эта рука на плече — и как легко он может рассыпаться в прах без нее, — эммм, — промямлил он. — Удачи.

Тони в последний раз хлопнул его по плечу, после чего отпустил.

— Спасибо, шкет, — хихикнул он. Когда Питер не сдвинулся с места, его сдавленный смешок перерос в искренний смех, — ты разве никуда не опаздывал? — спросил Тони.

Питер резко вскинул голову и, наконец, разглядел пейзаж за окном. Как оказалось, они уже находились в паре кварталов от школы: Тони умудрился довести их в рекордные сроки.

— Да… точно, да, — он схватил с пола рюкзак, но выходить не спешил. Теперь, когда он был здесь — _рядом с Тони,_  — ему не хотелось уходить. Даже под страхом неминуемой смерти от рук ЭмДжей за опоздание на занятие.

— Держи, — Тони потянулся в бардачок и вытащил оттуда что-то маленькое и гладкое, — полагаю, предшественник не выжил, — мобильный телефон упал на колени Питера. Он несколько секунд тупо смотрел на него, прежде чем осторожно взять в руки. Он даже _на ощупь_ казался дорогим, — мой номер уже заведен, но только для чрезвычайных ситуаций, — продолжил Тони, предостерегающе пригрозив Питу пальцем. — И под чрезвычайной я подразумеваю _действительно чрезвычайную ситуацию_. Типа _я истекаю кровью на парковке у Денни_ ситуацию.

Питер отрывисто кивнул. В машине повисла тишина. С этой окончательно устроившейся пустотой в груди, Питер открыл пассажирскую дверцу и выбрался наружу.

— И, Питер, — позвал его Тони, и Питер так быстро вернул голову в машину, что едва не разбил лоб о косяк, — попробуй свести странные полуночные запросы в Гугле к минимуму, — сказал Тони беспечно.

Питер снова кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Тони ухмыльнулся.

— Лучше ищи порно, как нормальный пятнадцатилетний… — начал он, и Питер с грохотом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Он остался на обочине, наблюдая за тем, как машина растворяется в потоке других машин — и пустота внутри стала только больше, как только Civic исчез из виду. Сокрушительное осознание того, что, возможно, это был последний раз, когда он видел Тони на… ну… долгое время, навалилось на него, и он изумленно застыл на тротуаре. Отчаянно пытаясь подавить разъедающее его изнутри ощущение, что он только что что-то _потерял_.

Он еще долго стоял там, на тротуаре: все мысли о декатлоне, о школе и ярости ЭмДжей отошли на второй план. Все поглотила пустота, засевшая у него в груди.

Он не ушел — по крайней мере, не навсегда. Они не проиграли. Они не проиграли — пока еще нет, — и может этого и не произойдет. Все это — просто предположения. Нет никаких гарантий, что что-то изменится…

Что-то твердое ударилось о плечо Питера, прерывая его панику.

— Простите… простите, — залепетал Питер, поворачивая лицо к теплому телу, которое только что столкнулось с ним. Боже, ну что за идиот — застыл посреди улицы и устроил истерику по поводу того, что _еще даже не произошло_ и…

Его взгляд встретила пара сияющих красным глаз.

А мгновение спустя его поглотила тьма.  
________________________________________

В сознание Питер вернулся с просто тошнотворной скоростью.

— Наааагх!

Он резко дернулся, врезаясь спиной в спинку стула, на котором сейчас сидел — и чуть не опрокидывая его, — отчего пожилая пара, расположившаяся рядом с ним, испуганно вздрогнула, и теперь кидала на него странные взгляды. _Расположившаяся_ рядом с ним? Он что, в ресторане? Окинув помещение диким взглядом, Питер убедился в этом — с другой стороны зала на него уставилась обветшалая дверь китайской забегаловки, — но это никак не помогло унять его растущее замешательство. Что? Как… как он… _что?_

— Чаю?

Чужой голос ворвался посреди его панической атаки, и Питер резко вскинул голову — встречаясь взглядом с парой изумрудных глаз напротив. Эти глаза были… странными. У самого зрачка они определённо были зелеными, но вот кайма их была преимущественно золотой. Расползаясь по радужке, цвета эти переплетались, приобретая поразительный топазовый оттенок. Чем дольше Питер смотрел в них — тем сильнее у него начиналась кружиться голова. Боже… его сейчас стошнит.

— Что? — просипел Питер. Сидящая напротив него девушка приподняла белый с золотом чайничек, кивком указывая на пустую чашку.

 — Чаю? — переспросила Алая Ведьма, и мозг Питера, наконец, заработал, подсказывая ему, кто она. Но его вполне можно простить за то, что он не узнал ее сразу — в конце концов, она выглядела совершенно иначе, чем прошлой ночью. Исчезла и грязь, покрывавшая каждый клочок ее обнаженной кожи, и растрепанные волосы, и кровь, которая мерещилась Питеру всю ночь, пока он представлял себе, как она истекает кровью в каком-нибудь переулке. Она все еще была бледна — и двигалась она слегка скованно, — но ее одежда была чистой, волосы аккуратно расчесаны, а пулевая рана надежно спрятана под поношенным свитером.

—  _Что?_  — снова прохрипел Питер, окидывая ресторан еще одним диким взглядом. Вокруг них сидели пожилые пары, большая часть из которых болтали на мандаринском, в то время как персонал лавировал между столиков, доставляя сложенные друг на друга плетеные корзинки с заказами посетителям. Его внимание привлекла вывеска с названием станции метро — Брайтон Парк на 42-й, — видневшаяся за покрытым пылью окном. На 42-й… боже… он что, в _Мидтауне?_

Питер кинул испуганный взгляд на часы. 9:15. О, господи. Мэй убьет его. _ЭмДжей убьет его_. Ему нужно… нужно…

Ведьма, одной рукой все еще придерживая чайник, который она поставила обратно на стол, лишь молча наблюдала за тем, как он начал часто-часто дышать.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросила она, когда он начал мотать головой из стороны в сторону, — потому что это просто _не может быть_ Мидтаун. Нет. Он же был рядом со школой… он… он опаздывал. Он был… с Тони.

А затем, внезапно, все встало на свои места. Школа. Занятие по декатлону. Тони. Тони уехал.

Возможно навсегда.

Слова Питера прозвучали намного резче, чем ему хотелось бы — но, серьезно, он же понятия не имел, как он сюда попал, и, по правде говоря, его лимит потрясений на сегодня был исчерпан еще несколько часов назад.

— А сколько лет _тебе?_

— Двадцать, — без колебаний ответила Ведьма, чьи странные, зеленые с золотом глаза ни на мгновение не отрывались от Питера.

От подобной честности Питер немного опешил.

— Пятнадцать, — слово сорвалось с его губ еще до того, как он успел осмыслить это и, боже, его мозг, должно быть, все еще в тумане. Ведьма, однако, только кивнула, прежде чем снова приподнять чайничек над столом.

— Чаю? — спросила она в третий раз, выгнув бровь. Питер отрывисто кивнул — хотя, скажем прямо, сейчас он согласился бы на любое ее предложение, поскольку понимал он, в лучшем случае, через слово. В голове был туман, и ему это _совершенно_ не нравилось.

— Я Ванда — сказала Ведьма — Ванда, — как только чашка Питера наполнилась, и он перестал моргать каждые две секунды, поскольку зрение, постепенно, начало проясняться.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Питер. Туман в его голове начал потихоньку рассеиваться, — Питер, — сказал он, и только после этого задумался, стоило ли. Он еще раз окинул взглядом ресторан, — как мы здесь оказались? — он слегка подрагивающими руками схватил свою чашку и сделал большой глоток.

— Я привела нас сюда, — сказала Ванда, отпивая из собственной чашки, которую она держала в правой руке. Ее левая рука все это время оставалась под столом, вероятно, прижатая к боку. Питер, ощущая внезапную вспышку вины, подумал о том, как же неприятно ей сейчас делать что-то этой стороной, когда рана на боку еще так свежа, — прости меня за… — она махнула рукой куда-то на лоб Питера. На мгновение ее глаза вспыхнули красным, но уже в следующую секунду все исчезло, — но нам необходимо было поговорить наедине.

Питер совершенно не знал, что сказать — или как реагировать, — так что он решил на время отложить мысли о том, что она, в сущности, в любой момент может его похитить, для более подробного изучения (и последующей панической атаки).

— Как ты нашла меня? — решил спросить он вместо этого, потягивая свой чай, несмотря на то, что с каждым глотком он обжигал ему горло. Едва он опустил пустую чашку на стол, Ванда подлила ему еще чаю.

— Ты привел меня в свой дом, — сказала она, и ее мнение о глупости этого поступка безошибочно читалось в сухости ее голоса, — ну, знаешь… туда, где ты живешь. Со своей матерью, — подчеркнула она.

— С тетей, — на автомате поправил ее Питер. Бровь Ванды взлетела ее выше, — угрожая затеряться в волосах, если он выдаст о себе _еще_ хоть что-то, — она моя тетя, — пробормотал Питер. Боже, ему действительно пора заткнуться.

— Ты ребенок Старка, — сказала она, окидывая его взглядом. — Ты был с ним в Германии.

— А ты была с Капитаном, — огрызнулся Питер, и его отвращение к данному выбору, было совершенно очевидно.

— Была, — ровно ответила Ванда. В ее голосе не было ни намека на какую-либо эмоцию. Ни единой возможности понять, что она думала о собственном выборе.  
Отношения между Питером и Капитаном стали заметно лучше — учитывая, что Капитан постоянно торчал на Базе вместе с ним, ну, до этого фиаско с Россом. Они вместе тренировались. Пару раз смотрели вместе фильмы. Капитан даже научил его готовить омлет, и теперь он не сжигал его каждый раз и… ладно. Они были приятелями. Он нравился Питеру. Типа.

Хорошо… он действительно ему нравился… но время от времени перед его глазами все равно появлялся образ избитого до полусмерти Тони на борту медицинского самолета из Сибири.

Да, ему нравился Стив. Но он выбрал Тони. И если возникнет такая необходимость — он снова выберет Тони.

Питер, скорее всего, будет на его стороне до самой смерти.

— И чем все это закончилось? — не мог не спросить Питер. Эта тема все еще причиняла боль — даже больше чем год спустя, — и Питер, казалось, всегда реагировал на нее едким сарказмом. Все остальные — даже Тони, — обычно подбирали какой-нибудь взрослый и жутко раздражающий ответ, типа _«это сложно, парень»_ или _«не все так просто»_. Но не Ванда.

И если Питер лаял, то Ванда — кусала.

— А чем закончился для тебя Росс?

Желудок Питера тяжело рухнул куда-то вниз, оставляя тошнотворное ощущение сосущей пустоты в его животе. Он не ответил. Даже если бы он смог заставить себя произнести хоть слово — в чем он сомневался, — он просто не знал, что сказать. Она была права, и они оба это знали.

Ванда снова наполнила его чашку.

— Я привела тебя сюда не затем, чтобы спорить, — пробормотала она, нарушая установившуюся между ними тишину.

Питер схватил дымящуюся чашку внезапно похолодевшими пальцами.

— А зачем ты меня сюда привела? — спросил он, не поднимая глаза с содержимого чашки. Он не был готов встретить взгляд этих зеленых с золотом глаз, которые, казалось, видели его насквозь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты передал кое-что Старку, — сказала Ванда. — Это может помочь ему… он поймет, что с этим делать.

Питер снова поднял на Ванду взгляд.

— Почему? — спросил он нахмурившись.

Она в очередной раз выгнула бровь.

— Потому что я приняла за тебя пулю. Думаю, будет справедливо сказать, что ты у меня в долгу, — выразительно сказала она.

— Нет, — покачал головой Питер, — почему ты хочешь помочь мистеру Старку?

Казалось, этот вопрос огорошил ее намного больше, чем любой другой из тех, что он задавал. Она слегка отстранилась, словно его слова задели ее, и внезапно Питер подумал о том, что, возможно, он надавил на что-то более глубокое, чем просто разговоры о том, на чьей стороне они были в Германии. Но прежде, чем он успел бы взять свои слова назад, она заговорила:

— Потому что могу, — пробормотала она. Взгляд топазовых глаз уперся в стол — и внезапно она словно оказалась где-то далеко-далеко от китайского ресторанчика в Мидтауне, — и потому что он ничем не заслужил того, как я поступила с ним, — она произнесла это настолько тихо, что Питер едва смог разобрать ее слова. Мгновение спустя она снова подняла взгляд — но призраки прошлого уже снова вернулись в свои клетки.

— Они искали тебя, — сказал Питер. Он не знал, что еще сказать — но и упускать момент тоже не хотел, — все они, — в ее глазах затаилось что-то такое, что пронзило Питера до самых костей. Надо признать, временами он забывал о том, _кто_ она — сирота и беженка, превратившая огромный город в пепел, — потому что в эти моменты он помнил только о том, _что_ она.

— Я знаю, — сказала Ванда. — Но я не закончила.

— Не закончила что?

— Исправлять свои ошибки, — сказала она, — по крайней мере, насколько это возможно, — ее губы расплылись в натянутой улыбке, которая не коснулась ее глаз, — я не такая, как они… не такая, как ты, — сказала она, задумчиво кивая, — я не ввязывалась в эту битву по веским причинам, — ее взгляд скользнул на остывший чай, который она крепко сжимала в руке, — но теперь я не знаю, где мое место — и есть ли оно у меня, — теперь даже эта натянутая улыбка увяла, — и заслужила ли я его, — она медленно подняла глаза, и топаз в них буквально ослеплял, — думаю, я найду ответ на этот вопрос, как только закончу, — рука, до этого сжимавшая кружку, исчезла в недрах ее черной куртки, а мгновение спустя положила на стол жесткий диск.

— Пожалуйста, передай это Тони.

Питер опустил взгляд на диск — всего на секунду, сразу же обращая внимание на непривычную форму и отсутствие марки, — но этого оказалось достаточно. Когда он снова поднял глаза, стул Ванды был уже пуст.


End file.
